


Angels to Watch Over You: The Doctor

by SmittyJaws



Series: Angels to Watch Over You [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-series featuring the UNIT Family, and some otherworldly observers. Each story is a standalone one-shot, focusing on one character and one fanfic100prompt.  Story 8: The Doctor (Third); "079. When?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels to Watch Over You: The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.
> 
> Author’s Note: I was _trying_ to keep these all between 200-300 words, but this one (slightly) got away from me. The Doctor just wanted to be bigger and better, I suppose. :P
> 
> And with that, we’ve reached the end of the ATWOY stories. I hope you all enjoyed reading this little mini-series as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was another late night of repairs for the Doctor, and he had left the lab briefly to appropriate some tools he needed from the Supply department, knowing no one would be there to deny him the items at this hour.

He smirked as he found the very items he needed (which the Supply officer had pointedly told him they _didn’t_ have earlier), and was preparing to leave and lock up again behind him when he heard a sound.

At first he thought it might be a mouse, but then he heard it again, and it distinctly was not the scurrying of any kind of rodent. It sounded like something heavy being dragged along the floor.

Frowning now, he slowly walked the length of the room, looking in between the many banks of shelves as he did so. Every so often, he would stop and pause, to see if he could hear the sound again, but he heard nothing.

As he neared the back of the storeroom, he caught a glimpse of something between the last shelf and the wall. He got closer, and realized it was a large stone statue of an angel, staring at him through the space between the shelves. The Doctor looked at it disapprovingly. "I was wondering when you might show up. After all, a Time Lord and his TARDIS in one convenient location; what better place to find some easily-accessible time energy?"

He then leaned in closer, a smug look on his face. "Well, I can already tell you it won't work - the TARDIS is broken, and I've been so many places in different times that there's nowhere you could send me to get a decent amount of time energy. There's nothing here for you." With that, the Doctor blinked.

A scraping of heavy stone on concrete floor, and by the time he opened his eyes again, it was as if the statue had never been there at all. The Doctor shook his head as he left the storeroom; he highly doubted that that was the last time he would come across the Angels.


End file.
